dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade's Infernal Past Part One
Jade has a vision of a future disaster, and must travel back in time to learn why. Characters *Jade *Jones *Violet *Inferna (Antagonist) *Young Jade *Young Inferna *Teen Jade *Teen Inferna *Teen Jones *Gang Members (Antagonists in the beginning) *Wolf (Mentioned) Transcript (Opens with Jade mediating in her dojo and she seems relaxed) Jade: (In her head) Release the stress inside you, breathe it out and calm yourself. (Suddenly she has a vision of the city on fire and everyone burning from the extreme heat) Jade: (In her head) What is all this? (Then in the vision a fireball hits her and Jade suddenly wakes up and stops mediating looking shocked) Jade: Something is going on! (Jade walks into Jones lab) Jones: Jade, you look like you saw someone die! Jade: Well kinda of. Jones: (Confused) What do you mean? Jade: When I was a kid, there was this girl who helped him when I got attacked by these rapists in an alleyway. Jones: Who was she? Jade: I don't know, but I think she has superpowers or something. Jones: What does this have to do with you looking all freaked out? Jade: I don't know, but it makes me suspicious. Jones: For what? (Jade thinks for a second and then gasps) Jones: What is it? Jade: I need to go back in time! Jones: Well my last time machine went to shit, so I don't have one. Jade: Then who else has one? (It then cuts to Jade and Jones walking into Cybertime Systems) Jade: Violet may have something here that could help us. (Violet was searching on the news, reading Wolf's latest murder) Jade: (Walks into her office) Viola, you here? Violet: Yeah, what are you here for? Jade: What do you make here at Cybertime? Violet: We create weapons, chips, updates, mechs and others involving software. Jones: What about… (slowly) time machines? Violet: (suspicious) Time machines? Jade: I need to go back in time, a future disaster is going to happen and I may be involved and I don't know why. Violet: (thinks for a second) Future predicament is extraordinary, but okay. I'll help you out. Jade: I have to think about what time I go back to. (Thinks) Violet: Where? Just tell me. Jade: (Gasps) I got it! We must go back to 1998. (Violet leaves to go set up the time machine) Jade: Jones, you should stay here. Jones: Why! I love the '90s, porn was easier to get. Jade: I just don't want to get you in danger, so I think me and Violet should go only. Jones: Okay, but remember... Jade: We both have each others back. Jones: As always. (They hug for a couple seconds) Jade: (In the time machine with Violet) Do you have the time set? Violet: (has the time set) Yeah. Jade: Let's do this. Violet: Get ready Jade, cause we're going back in time. (Violet hits a button and it sends them to a street and a young jade is shown walking the streets late at night) Jade: (Whispers) Violet let's hide. (They hide behind a wall) Young Jade: (To Herself) This is scary. Violet: That must be you in the past. Jade: (To Violet) That was me before I met Jones, it was hard. (Then Young Jade gets pushed into an alleyway by three street gang members) Street Gang Member One: A little late to be out here little girl. Street Gang Member Two: You know what happens to girls like you? Jade: (Scared) No. Street Gang Member Three: You get hit with da bat! (Hits Young Jade in the face with a metal baseball bat) Jade: (In Pain) That hurt! (Cries) Street Gang Member One: Shut Up! (Then they start to get closer to her as a giant fireball explodes next to them and it turns out to be a young Inferna) Young Inferna: Why don't just pick on someone your own size? Street Gang Member One: Ha! Another little girl! Street Gang Member Three: Let's break her! (The Three Street Gang Members approach Young Inferna, then Young Inferna grabs the first street gang members leg and produced burns on him like it was a burner on the highest setting) Street Gang Member Two: (Pulls out a knife) I'll cut you bitch! (Young Inferna flies via fire and generates a large dagger out of flames, she stabs the second street gang member through the chest) Street Gang Member Three: (Defends himself with the baseball bat) What is with you!? (Young Inferna takes the bat engulfing in flames away from the third street gang member, she then start beating him with hesitation, as he is laying there Young Inferna incinerates him until there is nothing but a pile of ash) Young Jade: (Gets up) Why did you do that? Young Inferna: What? I can't just stand there doing nothing. Young Jade: (Worried) But…. you killed them. Young Inferna: Is still not my problem, and you should thank me for saving your life. Young Jade: (Quietly) Okay, thank you. (Looks away for a second) So what else do you use your powers for? Young Inferna: I just do whatever what I feel like it, that's all. Young Jade: You should use them to help people, you saved me. Young Inferna: I'll think about that. (creates a portal made of flames) Young Jade: (Follows Young Inferna) Where are you going? Young Inferna: My home. Young Jade: Where is that? Young Inferna: Just in the Fire Kingdom. Young Jade: (Quietly) Can we be friends sometime? Young Inferna: (thinks for a second) Sure. (Back to Jade and Violet hiding) Jade: Okay, now I remember, I was secretly friends with Inferna until something happened when we were in high school, this is us when we met at the age of ten. Violet: Okay, what happened in high school? Jade: I can't remember. Oh wait, we have to travel back to 2006, Me and Inferna were in High School and something went wrong. (Jade and Violet go back into the time machine) Violet: Traveling back to 2006. Jade: Let's do this. (Violet presses a button and it sends them back to 2006, and it show Teen Jade and Teen Inferna sitting in the park) Jade: Alright, let's hide. (She and Violet hide behind a tree) Teen Jade: (To Teen Inferna) Why do you kill people with your powers, it's just not right? Teen Inferna: I just kill others that I don't like, and what I don't like are my enemies. Teen Jade: Then why don't you use your powers for something bigger than killing people. Teen Inferna: Like being some damn super herione? Teen Jade: Yeah! Wouldn't that be cool! We could fight crime and take down criminals. I've been practicing martial arts and have gotten pretty good at it. (Teen Jade then sees some people walk by and hides in a bush) Teen Inferna: What's that? Teen Jade: (Comes out) Oh… nothing. Teen Inferna: It doesn't look like nothing. Teen Jade: (Sighs) Well… you don't have any friends, and when people see me around you, they think we're monsters or something. Teen Inferna: Well that's not cool. Teen Jade: But, you kill people, with your powers, and it scares everyone! Teen Inferna: Oh, right. Teen Jade: What is with you, is it some sort of desire to be evil? Teen Inferna: Let's just say It's complicated. Teen Jade: Why? You can tell me. (Puts her hand on her shoulder) We're friends. Teen Inferna: (sighs) Okay, promise you won't tell anyone. (Teen Jade nods her head) Teen Jade: I promise. Teen Inferna: I'm, an evil princess spirit. Teen Jade: So, what, everything you do is evil? Teen Inferna: Yeah. Teen Jade: What do you plan to do now? Teen Inferna: I haven't thought of anything yet. (They see the sun burning a dead cat in the park and the sun is melting it's skin and it's just a dead cat with only it's bones shown) Teen Inferna: (notices the cat) ...... Teen Jade: That is so sad, it's like the sun doesn't give a shit about anything. Teen Inferna: Yeah, I'm going back to class. (walks off) Teen Jade: (Suspicious) Class? It's after school. Teen Inferna: I kinda got something I have to take care of. Teen Jade: (Looks confused for a few seconds then gasps) Don't tell me your thinking about doing something involving the sun? Teen Inferna: What? I am evil. (walks off grin evilly) Teen Jade: Please don't! (Grabs Inferna's right arm) Teen Inferna: Hey! I told you I'm evil so could you at least not get involved! Teen Jade: But do you really want to kill everybody using the sun? Teen Inferna: Like I said earlier, I'm evil. (Teen Jones then sees Teen Jade with Teen Inferna) Teen Jones: Jade? What are you doing with that monster!? Teen Jade: Jones! No! (Teen Inferna notices Teen Jones but uses the sun to create a powerful solar beam heading toward Jade's classroom, disintegrating all of the students) Teen Jade: Inferna! What was that? Teen Jones: Like I said, she's a monster! (Glares at Inferna) Teen Inferna: See ya later Jade. (walks inside a portal of fire) Teen Jade: No! (Teen Jones grabs her arm) Teen Jones: Don't, she's evil, as your best friend you can't trust her. Teen Jade: (Sighs) Okay. (Cuts back to Jade and Violet) Jade: (To Violet) Now everything makes sense, Inferna is trying to destroy the world, but she's after Jones. Violet: I think she didn't know that he's your best friend. Inferna: But I never saw her as the jealous type. Violet: Yeah, you're right, she could be jealous. Jade: We need to get back to the present and find someone who knows more about Inferna. (Jade and Violet go back into the Time Machine and teleport back to the present) End of Part One Category:Episodes